


Горячо-холодно

by Hegg



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternative Univers, Establish relationships, M/M, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hegg/pseuds/Hegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Илья всегда представал перед Соло в образе некой белой овечки, поэтому агент очень удивился, обнаружив на своей кровати приглашение к позднему визиту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горячо-холодно

**Author's Note:**

> На достоверность не претендую.

Наполеону было любопытно настолько, что он почти забыл об осторожности. Еще, безусловно, сказывалась давящая жара Аргентины, с которой справиться было сложнее, чем с обезумевшим русским агентом КГБ. А товарищ Курякин явно претерпевал приступ горячки — Илья оставил записку на кровати американского коллеги в отеле, и сейчас Соло стоял у двери его номера и с трудом подавлял рвущиеся наружу вопросы. Американец всегда сам первым проявлял инициативу в их и без того запутанных отношениях, а вызов, брошенный напарником — во всех отношениях — приятно будоражил воображение. Илья открыл дверь по первому же стуку и жестом пригласил войти Соло в номер, где свет был приглушен, а шторы плотно закрывали окна.

— Что значит «нам пора оказаться ближе»? — американец совсем по-хозяйски устроился в мягком кресле. Во время нового задания номер его напарника отличался большей аскетичностью, чем в предыдущие разы, и очень отличался от комнат, в которых расположился Соло. Но на то были свои причины, одной из которой являлись диаметрально противоположные легенды новой миссии.

— Сыграем в игру? — разливая бренди по коньячным бокалам, вопросом на вопрос ответил Илья и протянул Соло мисочку с арахисом. Американец неспешно сделал глоток, дождавшись, когда напиток чуть согреется, выдерживая затянувшуюся театральную паузу.

— Мы взрослые люди. Так почему бы и нет? — Соло пристально следил за передвижениями тут же оживившегося Ильи. Тот явно приготовился к единственному свободному вечеру, когда из агентов А.Н.К.Л. была задействована только Габи. Наполеон даже успел подумать, неужели он настолько предсказуем, что Курякин знал о положительном ответе заранее? Впрочем, от русского можно было ожидать подготовленности к совершенно разным ответам. Илья перенес второе кресло из угла комнаты и поставил его напротив кресла, в котором сидел Соло.

— Вы играете в «горячо-холодно»? — после утвердительного кивка, русский откинулся на спинку кресла. — Замечательно, не придется объяснять правила. Ты будешь говорить свои предположения обо мне. «Горячо» и «тепло» принесут свои плоды, которые должны будут тебе понравиться.

— А почему играю только я? — Соло отставил свой бокал и лениво закинул ногу на ногу.

— Потому что ты рассказываешь о себе и так слишком много.

— По рукам, большевик. Начинай свою игру. Задай тему.

До этого Илья старательно избегал разговоров о себе, все еще болезненно вспоминая вторую встречу с агентом Наполеоном Соло, когда тот прошелся резаком по всем не затянувшимся ранам. Никто не просил американца бить ниже пояса, он сам решил задать это направление, вынудив возвести табу на разговоры о жизни Курякина до момента встречи на миссии, связавшей их вместе. Все, что было известно Наполеону, он знал из довольно скудного досье. Скоро информации стало катастрофически мало, но агент КГБ стойко держал оборону, мастерски пропуская все вопросы и намеки мимо ушей. А сейчас, подточенный уверенными рассказами Соло о своем детстве, Илья готов был сделать серьезный и непростой шаг. И эта решительность интересовала американца все больше и больше.

— Начнем с простого, — Илья упер локти в колени и свесил скрещенные кисти. — Как я сплю?

Это был действительно несложный вопрос. Соло знал все любимые позы русского, хотя тот с остервенением мамаши-наседки отгонял американского агента от своей кровати каждый раз после секса. Наполеону всегда хотелось попробовать заснуть вместе с Ильей, а затем проснуться, посмотрев, такой же активный ли он с утра, каким бывает ночью?

— На левом боку.

— Тепло, — Илья привстал, пододвигая кресло еще ближе, и колени мужчин соприкоснулись друг с другом. Все больше заинтересованный происходящим Соло позволил снять с себя галстук.

— В пижамных бардовых штанах и майке, — Илья согласно кивнул и помог американцу выбраться из жилетки. — С пистолетом.

Курякин старательно прятал улыбку, но от цепких глаз Соло не укрылся довольный вид русского, когда тот чуть подрагивающими пальцами принялся расстегивать пуговицы на серой рубашке.

— Ты спишь с двумя пистолетами под подушкой. В майке, пижамных штанах и на левом боку, — чуть быстрее, чем обычно, сказал Соло, когда Илья остановился на последней пуговице.

— Горячо, — Курякин прижался губами ко рту Соло, но отстранился, как только американец попытался перехватить инициативу. – Нет. Моя игра.

Наполеон не планировал отказываться от намечающегося продолжения, поэтому послушно замер в своем кресле. Вот так, с расстегнутой на груди рубашкой, поблескивающими азартом глазами и сводящим скулы проснувшимся желанием повалить здоровяка прямо на плохо вымытый пол.

— Ммм, даже не знаю. В СССР за наши игры тебя бы расстреляли.

— Тепло. У нас за гомосексуализм сажают в тюрьму.

— Сажают, — машинально повторил Соло, пристально следя за тем, как с него снимают рубашку. В Аргентине чертовски жарко. Наверное, Соло сделал правильный выбор, решив задержаться на пару минут в своем номере, чтобы принять душ.

— По ночам в городах у вас ходят патрульные с медведями на цепи.

Илья ошарашено уставился на Соло, который, в свою очередь, с нетерпением заерзал в кресле, предвкушая освобождение от брюк.

— Холодно, как во льдах Арктики, Наполеон, — русский стремительно поднялся и скрылся за спиной Соло, на руки которого тут же легли кожаные ремешки. Мужчина усмехнулся — еще ни одна из женщин его не связывала, а все еще краснеющий от прелюдии Курякин сделал нечто нетипичное.

— Угадывай про меня, а не про мою страну, ковбой, — чуть заметно хмурясь, опустился на подлокотник своего кресла Илья.

— Ты любишь животных, но не можешь позволить себе завести их.

— Льды начинают таять.

— Из-за того, что у тебя аллергия, — Соло готов был смотреть на удивленное лицо Ильи вечно.

Американец всегда отличался внимательностью и сообразительностью, с легкостью проводя параллели между, казалось бы, несвязанными делами. Именно так Соло вычислил слабую сторону агента КГБ, когда тот держался подальше от Габи, ведущей на поводке английского дога, но пожирал собаку глазами. Проверить догадку оказалось несложно: Соло заглянул к своей новой знакомой, у которой жил великолепный пушистый персидский кот, а затем ходил рядом с Ильей, невзначай поменяв их носовые платки. Умилительно краснеющий и утирающий слезы из чешущихся глаз большевик не смог опровергнуть предположение американца, и Соло воспользовался своими знаниями как раз вовремя. Илья присел на корточки перед ним и ловко снял дорогие кожаные туфли с ног агента.

— Я надеялся на еще один поцелуй, — американец попытался приподнять руки. Кожаные ремни вызывали неприятную ассоциацию с электрическим стулом.

— В детстве ты носил коротенькие шорты на лямках, и тебя коротко стригли.

— Тепло, — хмыкнул Илья, понимая, что Соло ткнул пальцем в небо. Но уговор есть уговор, и пуговицы на брюках оказались в тот же момент расстегнутыми.

Наполеон Соло собрал остатки воли в кулак и принялся лихорадочно размышлять о том, что же ему удалось узнать о несговорчивом напарнике. В голове всплывали обрывки разговоров, сцены в театрах, ресторанах, во время боевой подготовки.

— Ты любишь ваш русский джем из малины и смородины, — больше надеясь на чудо, чем будучи полностью уверенным в своем выводе, сказал Соло.

— Горя… — Илья не договорил, уставившись на пах американца, стащив с бедер плотную брючную ткань. — А чего это ты голый ходишь? — растерянно спросил Курякин, удивленный тем фактом, что на Наполеоне не было плавок или хотя бы боксеров, прелесть которых русский все никак не мог понять.

— Жарко, — давясь вырывающимися наружу смешками, отозвался Соло.

Мужчина понял свою ошибку только когда перевел наигранно скучающий взгляд с не выбеленного потолка вниз. У его ног сидел озадаченный Илья, держащий руки на бедрах Соло, устремивший взгляд пронзительных голубых глаз на совершенно ничем не прикрытый член американца. Лицо русского медленно заливала краска, а агента ЦРУ охватывало сосущее чувство приятной истомы.

— Большевик? — внезапно охрипшим голосом позвал Илью Соло. Тот вздрогнул и поднял взгляд на напарника.

— Твой любимый писатель — Шолохов, а композитор — Рахманинов, — о последнем Соло судил только исходя из меняющегося выражения лица Курякина во время представления уличных музыкантов, которое удалось застать с месяц назад.

— Горячо, — прокашлявшись, сказал Илья и скользнул ладонями к ягодицам Соло. Тот вздрогнул, все никак не привыкнув к тому, что у русского были всегда холодные руки. Агент ЦРУ двинул тазом чуть вперед и вверх в предвкушении своего вынужденного, но от этого не менее приятного подчинения. А согревались руки отвратительно медленно, это Наполеон понял, когда Илья кончиками пальцев коснулся его члена, проигнорировав призыв к фингерингу. К тому моменту Соло был уже достаточно возбужден, чтобы его член всего от нескольких легких движений стал полностью эрегированным. Достигнув этого результата Курякин замер, красноречиво поглядывая на глубоко дышащего американца.

— Ты любишь напевать русские песни, когда чистишь оружие, — Соло облизнул пересохшие губы и на мгновение забыл, как дышать, не веря своим глазам. Илья склонил голову над его пахом, член обдало теплым дыханием, и Соло не сдержался и застонал.

— Русские что попало в рот не тащат, — с гордостью произнес Илья и выпрямился, победно глядя прямо в глаза возбужденному Соло. Посчитав, что необходимый эффект достигнул, агент направился в сторону кровати.

— Ильюша, — протяжно взвыл Соло, вспоминая, как русские образуют ласкательные имена. Когда ответа не последовало, американец пошел в наступление:

— Ты обещал, что я не пожалею, если будет «горячо»! А я жалею. Или русские не держат данное слово? Или бросают дело на половине пути? — Соло с грацией отелившейся коровы задел чувство достоинства русского агента, и тот, рывком вернувшись к креслу, расстегнул ремешки, держащие руки американца. Соло отреагировал молниеносно, схватив Илью за грудки, и прижал агента к себе, жадно целуя. Как он оказался в кровати Курякина, американец не помнил, но в этот раз ему удалось задержаться в постели с Ильей до самого утра.


End file.
